Watch Duty
by ricesplash
Summary: I've always hated watch duty. It's incredibly boring. Morning shifts are always cold and freezing, but the warmth of his lips makes my whole body feel as if it's on fire. This is not love; surely it must be a disease! Zoro/OC (First Person). Rated T for my potty mouth.


Pairing: Zoro/Reader

Type: One-Shot

Rating: T-13+

Notes: Written in First person (Reader perspective). I also wrote this before the time-skip; Zoro _may_ appear OoC.

Summary: I've always hated watch duty. It's pointless and boring. Morning shifts are always cold and freezing. But with a particular someone, it turned pretty red hot. This is not love; surely it must be a disease!

* * *

Holy shit.

It's so fucking cold.

I could really go for some of Sanji's hot soup right now.

I hate being on watch duty.

I hugged my knees closer to my chest and glared into the open sea.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

It's been nothing for the past three hours! This is completely pointless. Useless. Boring!

My teeth are chattering uncontrollably. I can't feel my fingers. My lips are frozen cold. Heck, my whole face is numb from this coldness.

Musicians don't deserve this!

I'd spent the first early hours on duty humming tunes and writing lyrics. I was going well, until a bird flew above and let its shit loose onto my notepad.

The depression and disgust rushes back with the thought.

I swear I'll kill that bird.

I spot a tint of sunlight. Sun! Warmth! Once the sun has fully risen, I'm off duty! The cloudy sky begins to slightly light up. Coffee sounds great right now.

I hear someone climbing up. _It's too early for their shift to start. Oh well, sucked in, loser! I'm going to get breakfast, and you're going to be up here, sad, cold, lonely and-_

I peeked over the edge to smirk at the unfortunate pirate.

Holy shit.

I pulled my head back and felt my face go red.

It's Zoro.

I froze. No, not climate-wise, but from shock and panic.

Oh, God, what do I do?

What do I say?

Stop. Calm down.

It's just Zoro.

I mentally face palmed myself. THAT'S THE PROBLEM. IT'S ZORO.

I don't know what's been happening. Lately, I've just been tongue-tied around him. I feel my heart drumming in my chest, I don't know what to say or think, my breathing fastens, my mood changes, my knees grow weak and I just can't-

No, silly reader. I'm not in love. Although I've never experienced the feeling, it surely isn't that! It must be some sort of disease or something, right? Is it possible to be allergic to some people? Yeah, maybe I've got that.

I try to calm myself down. I clutch my chest and cross my legs. No time for mystery sickness. Need warmth and hot soup.

"Oh, you're here?" Zoro helped himself into the crow's nest and sat himself down, along with his three Katanas.

"Y-y-y-yes!" I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow. Oh my God, what do I do?

We sat in silence. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

Well, for me at least.

Zoro looked like he could fall asleep any moment.

_Should I leave? My shift isn't over. But he's here now, so he can take over. Yeah. That's right. _

"Don't move. I need to speak with you."

I froze halfway through escaping. I looked up to Zoro and saw his eyes shut. _I can escape. Just another few steps away...!_

I let out a weird squeaky sound as he grabbed hold of my ankle.

"Don't ignore me, musician."

I slowly moved back to my original position; legs tucked in close to my chest and chin resting on my knees.

_What does he want with me? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? It couldn't be about that time when I accidentally cut his hair while trimming the tangerine bushes, could it? Maybe it was when I bumped into him during his training, and dropped the 100 ton hammer on his toe. What about that time I borrowed his Katanas, only to accidentally set them on fire and ruin its quality? Ah, it could be-_

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not angry with you, dimwit."

That was all it took to turn my mood upside down.

"D-d-dimwit?! OI! You're the dimwit! Stupid jerk, you can't even walk in a straight line without getting lost, son of a-"

His left eye twitched with annoyance. I lowered my voice and quieted down.

_Damnit. I can't even get pissed off at him. _I ball my fist._ This sucks! I'm so angered. Stupid swordsman. Making me confused and shit_.

His face calmed down; the stressed expression lines faded away.

"Look, vocals, I just needed to ask you something." The seriousness in his tone was all it took to turn my anger into dead straight fear.

I cried in my head. _What does he want with me?_

His left hand found its way to mine that rested on my lap. He turned his head to face me.

I refused to look, embarrassed that his hand was on mine. Obviously wanting my attention, he grabbed hold of my chin with his free hand, not giving me a choice whether to look at him or not.

I could feel the beat of my heart thumping loudly. I wondered if he could hear it. I felt my throat tighten, and gulped, though it did not help at all. I held my breath.

"Do you... _like_ Sanji?"

...

...

...

What.

My mind went blank.

This... Was not what I expected.

"Wha... What?"

He let go of my chin and covered half of his face with embarrassment. "I-I asked you if you liked the Cook!"

Still confused, I replied, unsure if he was asking what I think he was asking. "W-well, yeah, I don't hate him..."

"N-no! You fool..." He gave up, and leaned back with his hands behind his head, staring at the cloudy sky. "Forget it..."

"Do you mean... If I _like-like_ him?"

He rolled his eyes. "What are you, five? What's with that term, like-like?"

"Sh-shut up! You're the ch-childish one who asked the question in the first place...!"

"Are you on your period or something? Your mood swings are getting irritating."

"Jerk! You're the one who's ticking me off! Yo-you! Bastard, I'm only like around you, idiot. It's your fault I'm like this!"

"Me? What do I have to do with your stupid girl problems?! Don't go blaming your own reactions on other peo- wait, because of me?" His eyes widened and his body froze.

"It's not what you think, Marimo. I think there's something on you that messes with my head." I was deep in thought. "Must be some sort of disease... I should get Chopper to check up on me..."

Zoro let out a loud, frustrated yell. "You're just as stupid as our captain!" He ran his hand through his hair and let out a small chuckle.

I grit my teeth. _This guy...!_

He let out a relaxed breath. "And I thought I was worried about interfering with something..." He grinned.

If I thought I was confused before, then I don't know how to explain what I'm thinking now.

"I think... You're actually a crazy weirdo."

"Hmm? Is that what you think?" He smirked. Slowly, he moved his body closer to mine, so close until he had to support himself with his hand on my thigh.

"Uh, wait a minute, what are you-"

My words were cut off by the soft brush of his lips.

I froze, for the hundredth time that morning.

I didn't know what to do.

Millions of things ran through my head.

What is he doing?

Why is he kissing me?

Does he know what he's doing?

Is he drunk?

Am I drunk?

Is this a dream?

Is he crazy?

Slowly, I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips for now. They felt much softer than they looked. My hands automatically found their selves around his neck-

_W-what... Am I doing...?!_

We parted for a moment to catch our breaths. Slowly, I opened my eyes only to be met with his hard stare.

"Uh-um... W-why...?" I stuttered, with my arms still around his neck and fingers entwined in his hair.

He chuckled in a way I had never seen or heard before. "Why? Because I like you, stupid. And you obviously like me too."

"N-no I-" He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "W-what?"

"Do you still think you have a disease?" He grinned.

"I-I don't know..."

"Well then, shall we try again?"

"W-wha-wuah!" His weight pushed me onto my back with him on top, giving me no chance of escape. "Ah, wait, wait! Zoro, someone's awake!" I struggled to get free. He showed no sign of listening to me, probably thinking I was making up excuses.

"Shh... I've waited way too long for this." His lips returned to mine.

_This has escalated way too quickly. How the HELL did this all happen in a few minutes?!_

I felt his hot breath rush in my mouth.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why am I enjoying this?!

Holy shit. Does this mean I like Zoro?!

"Hey~! Where are you guys? Breakfast is ready! Come down, I want to eat!" Luffy's voice called from below.

I pushed on Zoro's masculine shoulders and grabbed his attention. "Stop, before Luffy finds us."

He pushed his forehead to mine. "He won't come up here."

_Daeng._

"Hoo, what are you two doing up- uh?"

Luffy.

He stared at us with his jaw dropped.

We stared back in dead silence.

Big eyed.

Lying down.

Bodies pressed together.

Zoro on top.

Flushed red faces.

Sweat forming on our foreheads.

Holy shit. Talk about awkward.

This is so embarrassing.

I hate being on watch duty.

* * *

A/N: I apologise. It's New Year (Happy New Year everyone ^^) and it's my first time writing a fanfic it's _soooo_ long. I still haven't finished watching One Piece, so I'm sorry for the OoC /shot. I did this on my phone so that's why the layout sucks and there's literally no paragraphs. /making up excuses.

Is this too cheesy? O_O

-_splash_


End file.
